Which day is your favorite one ?
by Storiesmania
Summary: Do you wan't to know how everyone learn and react whan they learn that two of their friends will be parents soon ?


**Author note:**

This text originaly was written for the Fof nights, but it enter in my serie of OS wich concern Lancelot and his grandson. It take place before: My worst nightmare ?

* * *

Which day is your favorite one ?

They are all settled in a park, sitting on the lawn when the question fuse, as unpredictable as the changes of direction in which the wind blows when we sail on the ocean:

\- In your life, can you tell what is your favorite day?

\- It's rather difficult to answer such a question. Most often in life, there is more than one day wich can marks the spirits. In addition, we musn't forget that some of us have much more luggage in terms of memories than others. Isn't it Lancelot?

\- That's exact, but in my case, the joyous moments are rather rare, until that famous day when Cassandra landed at my house to talk to me about her feelings for my son and ask me to help her.

\- Oh yes, I remember. You never told me that you were so happy.

\- I have always hoped, deep inside me, that my son would one day find someone better for him than this Charlene. As soon as I met you, under bad auspices, I prayed for you two to finish together.

\- Then we owe you our favorite day dad, said the couple concerned with one voice.

\- I guess you're referring to your wedding, he said laughing because of their sync.

\- Before, it was indeed at the top of the list.

\- What has changed since then?, asks Ezekiel then, still very curious because of his nature as a thief who likes to collect all kinds of information.

The immortal doesn't answer the question. But, noting the very protective manner in which he presses his wife against him, a hand at the level of her belly, Lancelot immediately understands and smiles.

\- Hey Dulaque, what's that smug look on your face? Jake asks, still so delicate.

\- Definitely, today's youth lacks a sense of gumption. I have a new favorite day on my list too, he said, glancing at his son and daughter-in-law.

Eve then follows the gaze of the old balding man and realizes what this gesture implies.

\- My god ! I feel that the Library is going to have to enlarge a little more my friends.

In front of the perplexed Flynn, Jake and Ezekiel, she sighs and then turns her attention to Cassandra and Jenkins before saying:

\- I'm so happy for both of you. It will make animation in our daily life.

\- Thank you Eve, answer the interested ones by smiling.

It is then that the three remaining men, with a train late, finally understand what is happening and kiss the redhead on her cheek to congratulate her.

\- So, if I understand correctly what has been said, begins Flynn. Jenkins and Cassandra's favorite day was when they learned they were going to be parents, and for Lancelot, the day he learned that he would soon be a grandfather, in other words, today.

\- That's correct Flynn, said Lancelot, who is still struggling to contain his desire to embrace everyone to show his joy. But what about you and the others?

\- For me it's the one when Eve said yes when I asked her to marry me. Isn't it darling?

\- I still remember the spark that shone in your eyes. For me, it was suddenly the day you made this request.

\- All that remains is to celebrate the young people's wadding, said Lancelot with a smile. I have all the skills required to marry you if you can't find a classic priest available.

\- Don't worry Lancelot, we will think about it again. Who will answer the question? Jake? Ezekiel? Which one of you starts?

Both respond at the same time, without consulting one another:

\- The day we went out together for the first time.

The others burst out laughing at the similarity of their favorite day, because all imply love, be it that which one gives to one's half, or that which one gives to one's family. The group of friends, who are closer to a family in fact, still have time to talk outside to enjoy this beautiful day, until duty forces them to return to job.


End file.
